The present invention relates to hand-held hair dryers and is concerned more particularly with concentrator attachments for control and concentration of the heated air discharging from such hair dryers and attachments for such concentrators to engage and manipulate the hair selectively preceding, succeeding, or both, simultaneously with the application of the heated air against the wet hair.